omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Seikon no Qwaser
Overview The Qwaser of Stigmata (聖痕のクェイサー Seikon no Kweisā?) is an action manga series authored by '''Hiroyuki Yoshino '''featuring art by Kenetsu Satō. It is notable for its violence, fanservice, and the use of breast milk as a central plot device. The manga is serialized in the shōnen manga magazine Monthly Champion Red. Plot Summary The story chronicles the school lives of Mafuyu Oribe and Tomo Yamanobe at the Japanese Eastern Orthodox school, St. Mikhailov Academy, where they have endured persecution and stigmatization from other students led by the daughter of the current dean, Miyuri Tsujidou, and her second-in-command Hana Katsuragi. Mafuyu and Tomo's lives take a drastic turn when they nurse the silver-haired Russian-born Alexander "Sasha" Nikolaevich Hell back to health upon encountering him unconscious during their home commute one day. Almost immediately, Sasha begins to repay Mafuyu and Tomo's humanitarianism as he repels their tormentors. Unfortunately, this does not change Sasha's prologue as a throw-away Qwaser from the Adepts and that the Adepts have no qualms about making an absolute war zone of the Academy in order to acquire the Theotokos of Tsarytsin from Athos, who wishes to keep the icon's existence a secret from the world. The Adepts other wish is to acquire the 5 High Circuits. Power of the Verse Seikon no Qwaser gathers action, adventure, ecchi, harem, mythology and chemistry in one place, making it an extremely complicated verse. That being said, this verse has shown a rather decent potential power potency. At season 1, Qwasers such as Sasha, Katha, and Yuu reach Multi City Block and Small Town Levels in terms of destructive capacity. Fourth Level Sasha had reached City Level due to one-shotting Ootori. Humans like Mafuyu and Hana are Street Level, however their durability is far astonishing for a normal peak human, having reached Small Town Level and Small City Level for taking cruel torture from Qwasers such as Yuu and Eva. After Season 2 came, The verse had drastically grew in power. Qwasers like Sasha, and Jita , and humans like Mafuyu and Hana had reached City Level by the end of the Tir Ni Nog Arc. With Fourth Level Sasha reaching Mountain Level. Big Ma'am and Little Ma'am had reached Mountain Level and Island Level respectively. However, this verse has an issue in speed. At Season 1, Qwasers were Supersonic+ (Courtsey for Sasha dodging Yuu's oxygen waves), then it ascended to Hypersonic+ (Courtesy of Ootori dodging Katja's lightning railgun). Season 2 didn't change the speeds so much, but humans like Mafuyu, Hana, Lee May and Tamara had reached City Level and Hypersonic+ speeds as well for keeping up with Qwasers and fighting on equal grounds with them. By the end of the series, The verse jumped to Galaxy Level because of the Qwaser of Gold, who killed Jesus Christ, who had the power to make a Pole Shift to the Earth planet to disperse Van Allen belts which are blocking the cosmic radiation of the galaxy from interfering to wipe life from the entire planet. Speedwise, Sasha reached FTL+ speeds for dodging light beams from the Qwaser of Gold at point blank, and up to Infinite speeds for keeping up with later, who claimed to be capable of seeing, thinking and moving outside of time itself. Being a verse that has mythology, this verse has immense variety of hax in it, with Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Metal Manipulation and variety of Elemental Manipulation being common in this verse. The 5 High Ancient Circuits are no exception in it, such as The Sword of Maria's ability to nullify others' powers and negate regeneration, The Golden Noah's ability to manipulate endless possibilities alongside sending the minds of an opponent into an illusionary dream reality of their own desires, The Magdalene of Lightning's ability to manipulate lightning, electronics and electrons, The Moses of Silence's ability to predict the future, and the David of Ressurection's ability to write a person's soul, memories and personality inside another body. Category:Verse Category:Hax